1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoreceiver and a display device that receive remote controller signal light from a wireless remote controller (hereinafter, referred to as a remote controller) that remotely controls an electronic device such as a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions that use liquid crystal display devices or the like or thin display devices such as monitors for various advertisements are being used in various installation modes with widespread use in ordinary homes and many commercial facilities. The installation modes include, for example, a mode where a device is installed on a wall of a house, a mode where a device is placed on furniture, a mode where a device is incorporated, a mode where a device is suspended from a ceiling, and the like.
Recently, the increasing number of thin display devices have large screens and have compact narrow frame appearance designs.
Furthermore, in the thin display devices, device operation including switching from ON/OFF of a power supply to channels, switching of input signals, and the like are generally performed by use of a remote controller (e.g., see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-78896).
Accordingly, in the thin display devices, a device that is compact and has excellent light receiving sensitivity is demanded as a photoreceiver that receives remote controller signal light from a remote controller.